This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
There is a desire for current or modern computer systems running applications to be agile, proactive, flexible and prescriptive in real-time. Modernizing legacy applications may resolve these problems and may help users migrate applications to modern applications that may offer cloud adoption, digital and analytical capabilities. Some challenges in analyzing legacy applications may include the amount of time required to migrate legacy systems and the related impact on business operations, including costs and personnel requirements, errors may creep into a manual migration method increasing the risks to business operations, and the ability to find the right resources to perform migration of legacy applications.
There is, therefore, a need for solutions that allow inventory analysis for migration from legacy applications to modern applications. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate aspects of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.